The present invention relates to novel and improved fencing, and more particularly relates to fencing of the type which can be coiled for shipment, then unwound for mounting between posts, while at the same time being of sufficient strength so as not to collapse when an animal pushes against the fence.
Various problems have confronted users of traditional fences, specifically woven wire fences, since these structures exhibit certain undesired characteristics. Predominant among these characteristics is that of memory factor which is a condition wherein the fence seeks to return to a position it has once occupied. Woven wire fences are traditionally coiled in vertical cylinders. When these fences are uncoiled the memory factor causes the fence to tend to return into a coiled position thereby making it difficult to manage as it is being erected. Another common tendency for these fences is that they will collapse under even slight vertical pressures exerted along their horizontal strands since the vertical strands provide no support for the horizontal strands.
Therefore, a need has existed for a fence having sections of extended length which can be coiled for storage or shipment but when uncoiled exhibits the same characteristics as fencing of much greater weight and overall strength. For instance, in use the fence should be so designed as to prevent animals from getting their hooves or feet entangled with the lower portions of the fence which could otherwise result in injury to the animal as it struggles to extricate itself. Additionally, the fence should be designed so as to adequately contain the smaller animals as well as the larger ones. While previous attempts to satisfy this problem have resulted in fences wherein the lower openings of a woven wire fence are of less vertical length than the upper openings, the lack of vertical support by the vertical strands has reduced the effectiveness of this design insofar as a small animal is able to upwardly collapse the fence in a vertical direction thereby enabling the small animal to escape. Furthermore, even though openings or spaces are provided at the bottom of the fence, the lack of rigidity does not prevent the entanglement of the hooves or feet of the animals since the weight of the animal will cause an enlargement of the opening should the animal step upon the fence.